I know I've hurt you
by writingmyteenagedreams
Summary: My first Damon and Caroline fanfiction. Elena has turned and another year has passed, basically she has to choose which brother all over again. She chooses Stephen. Damon is hurt and Caroline befriends him. Her past relationships surfaces and they have to deal with new enemies and old friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer* I do not own vampire diaries or the characters

Hey this is my first Damon and Caroline fanfic and I dont know why but I just had an idea and started writing. Sorry about my spelling and grammer.

Damon slammed his glass on the bar table again. He poured himself another. Just when he was about to gulp down another glass, an annoying blond took the stool next to him. "You found me!" He gulped down his glass, not caring what Caroline thought. Caroline has driven four hours to find Damon in a deserted bar. "So now your drinking your sorrows" Caroline stated glancing at the two empty scotch bottles accompanied the one Damon was picking up to take a swing at. "No blondie, this is celebratory drinks" he smirked at her before drinking the rest of the bottle.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Why was she looking for him? Oh that's right because she was a good friend to this dick who really hadn't done anything for her. She wasn't in the mood to make Damon confess his emotions, she just wanted to make sure he was safe, but more importantly to make sure he didn't kill a whole family to get rid of his emotions.

She snatched the new bottle of scotch from behind the counter. "Can I join?" she asked. She didn't wait for a reply and poured two glasses.

* * *

Damon and Caroline were now the only ones in the bar after Damon compelled the bar attendant to leave, Caroline would have protested but she knew it was safer for the girl to leave rather than be a walking blood bag after Damon finally cracked. Caroline knew how Damon operated, he would get drunk but after a night or days he would finally crack and be furious and then he would break down and tell her what was really bothering him. But Caroline already knew what was bothering him, everyone in Mystic Falls knew.

"Blondie, pass another one." Caroline went to the bar and grabbed another bottle; they had finished all the scotch and drained the tequila supply and now were drinking vodka. Caroline watched Damon dance on the tables to an unfamiliar song, she smiled but behind the bar she poured out each vodka bottle just as she had done with the scotch and the tequila.

Once the alcohol was drained she knew Damon would want to go back home, and hopefully Caroline would be able to help him there. After draining the last bottle she put a generous amount of money in the till, so the bar can buy more alcohol.

* * *

"I can't believe we finished it all!" Damon slammed is head on the car seat. Caroline was driving and couldn't help but smirk, her plan had worked she was driving them back to Mystic Falls. "Who knew baby vamp could drink that much" Damon smirked at her and lingered on Caroline's body. Caroline ignored his look, "I guess I learnt from the best" Damon laughed loudly.

They finally arrived to Mystic Falls, and she was approaching the Salvatore's house. Caroline looked to see any evidence of Damon and Elena. Nope. Damon noticed her eyes investigating "There probably at Elena's house celebrating" Damon spat sourly. Dammit. Caroline thought. He figured out why she was helping him, this is going to interesting. In vampire speed he flashed to his house, Caroline sighed but followed him in.

She found him near the fireplace pouring a glass of blood, Caroline mentally thanked he had stored blood or he would be hunting for a victim. She helped herself to a blood bag. "So Blondie, what's next? Are you going to make me confess my real emotions about what happened?" He shot her a glare. Caroline sighed loudly, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay" she said softly, "No, you wanted to make sure that everyone around me was okay" he gulped down the blood. He was right, that was her main concern to make sure he didn't hurt anyone. "Could you blame me?" she questioned. He had done things in the pass when he was upset. "What is there to be angry about? Elena chose Stephen again, after another year since she chose him as a human. So what?' Caroline was about to speak but Damon rambled on 'even after she said that if she met me first it would be different, even after she remembered I said I love you. I mean who would be angry about that." He gulped the rest of the blood down and got up to get another glass.

"You have every right to be angry, she chose Stephen even after that but maybe it's for the best." Caroline said the last bit cautiously. Damon's back was to Caroline and his grip on the glass tightened, showing his white knuckles. Caroline waited for an outburst but it didn't come so she continued. "Tell me Damon that Stephen isn't good for her, that he'll hurt her. You and I both know that he won't, he loves her and he will be good for her, for the rest of their liv…"

Caroline was cut off when Damon slammed her to the wall. He held only by her throat against the wall. She looked at him, in his eyes. He was hurt but Damon knew Caroline was right and that's what killed him the most, Stephen was good for her, perhaps better than Damon. Caroline resisted the urge to fight back but only raised her hand to rest on Damon's arm. She understood what it felt like to not be good enough, to be left behind; she experienced it in the last year. Damon looked down, afraid at what his eyes were revealing; he loosened his grip and slowly dropped Caroline. "It will always be him" Damon repeated the words Elena spoke to him after finally decided to choose his little brother over him. Caroline couldn't help but wince at the words, the words that she told Klaus, the words that she… her thought was interrupted when she saw Damon lose balance; Caroline flashed to catch him.

* * *

Damon woke up in Caroline's arms on the couch. He must have fallen asleep. He looked at Caroline; she was a good friend he thought. And from last night she seemed empathetic, no-one knew what happened with her and Tyler and Klaus. All that Damon knew was that Tyler left and Klaus did too, he was too invested into Elena to even ask Caroline what had happened a few months ago. She started to stir as well.

She woke and saw Damon looking at her. The first thought was, I must look like a mess. "Blondie what are you doing today?" Caroline tried to think what she was doing today. "Nothing" she stated plainly and he looked around the room, trying to think what he was doing, "me neither" he replied. They both sat in silence, but he saw a smile creep on her face. And before he knew what he had gotten himself into, she simply took his hand and made their way to the door, "Shopping".

* * *

They had stopped at her house so she could take a shower and change clothes. Now Damon was sitting outside a shop refusing to enter the tenth shop they had visited. Caroline eventually emerged holding another two bags. Damon eyes widened 'How could this girl need so much' he thought, she smiled at his expression.

Her planned had work, she was distracting him from the Elena dilemma. "Damon what do you wanna do now?" She was finally over shopping. He sighed in relief, "A drink" he stated, he really needed to drink if he was to spend another minute with this blond. "It's only two" she responded, 'how much did Damon drink' she thought. "Oh no. Now we must go I missed out on my midday drink" He responded sarcastically.

After dumping her bags in the car, very roughly according to Caroline, they finally entered the grill. It wasn't that full but both Caroline and Damon stood still as they saw who was laughing in a booth. Stephen, Bonnie and Elena. Caroline turned to leave but Damon stopped her, his eyes already locked with Elena's. Knowing Damon needed support, Caroline walked with Damon to the booth.

They stood awkwardly next to her friends. "Hey Bonnie" Caroline smiled at her witch friend and tried to break the silence. But no one responded. "Hey Stephen, hey Elena." Caroline smiled at them, they were sitting next to each other facing Bonnie. "Hey Caroline. Damon" Stephen nodded his head to his brother. The tension in the air was thick, "can I have some" she sat down next to Elena in the booth and snatched a fri.

She left Damon to take the seat next to Bonnie. "So… Damon are you coming tonight?" Elena finally spoke to Damon. Caroline mentally slapped herself in the face, how could she forget it was the crowning of the next Mystic Falls. Caroline had to go, to pass on the crown. Damon looked at Elena for a long time before finally smiling, "Yes, I'm accompanying current Mystic Falls" he glanced at Caroline. Everyone except Damon nearly choke on their dinks, especially Caroline.

Caroline was faced with both Elena and Bonnie glaring at her. "That's right" was all she was able to respond with. "About that, Caroline we need to get your dress" Caroline used all her control not to drop her mouth open at Damon, so she resided to just a glare, "Yes how could I forget" She smiled at her friends. "We better go now" Caroline and Damon stood from the booth while the others remained silently. "See you tonight brother" Stephen smirked at Damon, Caroline could feel Damon stiffen. "It shall be fun" Damon responded and it was Stephen turn to stiffen. Damon smirked and pulled Caroline along with him towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" Caroline watch Damon drive away from Mystic Falls shops. "We don't have enough time to go to the next town to buy a dress" she exclaimed now stressing about tonight. How could she forget, oh that was right supernatural business. "We're not going to any shops. I just happen to have some dresses at my house" he exclaimed. Caroline broke out in hysterics. She laughed at the thought that Damon had dresses in his closet. But the silence shut her up. "You have…" Damon cut her off "I don't use them, over the years I've brought dresses for beautiful girls and have some I've never thrown out. She gawked at him from the passenger seat.

* * *

Damon brought out a beautiful light blue dress. It would cling to her body and it would show some cleavage. "I couldn't wear this" she exclaimed at it's beauty. "Well it the only one I have. So unless you would want to come in nothing, which I would be fine with, it's the only choice" he gave her a cheeky but handsome smile. "I thought you said you had dresses" she recalled. "Well actually I only have one" he rebutted. "This isn't old, this is quite new, and I thought you only had dresses from the past." She challenged him to reveal more about the dress. "Well this dress was recent you could say and it has never been worn." He smiled back but it was obviously he was hiding something. "Better get dressed you only have two hours" he walked from the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

Caroline glanced at herself in the mirror, the dress was truly beautiful. She had only ever worn one dress given by another man, but she quickly shook those thoughts from her head, she didn't want to think about…him. She had just passed the crown to another blonde girl, Caroline didn't know her. Caroline thought she would be upset, sad even at the loss of the title, but truthfully she felt indifference. Her life had changed so much. "Caroline you do look beautiful" she was startled by the familiar voice.

Caroline turned to face Stephen. He looked good in a suit but then again she always knew that. Caroline smiled at Stephen, "Not so bad yourself" he smiled back and approached her; he looked at her in the mirror. "Thank You Care. for taking care of Damon." Caroline could tell that Stephen was worried about his brother. "Not a problem, he's been easier to handle than I thought" she smiled softly, thinking back to today's events, she had had fun with Damon. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. That he wasn't using you." He spoke the words cautiously; he remembered that Caroline still had a hurt wound from Damon using her as a blood bag and much worst things. Caroline turned to Stephen. How dare he accuse Damon of using her, they were friends. "Damon's not using me, why would he think that I could hurt you." She glared at the Salvatore. "Not me. Elena. He's using you to hurt her, the dress you're wearing.…" Caroline cut him off. "He would never hurt Elena, he loves her. Or did you forget that you two fought over her. He is my friend and he gave me this dress as a friend, Elena wouldn't be jealous over Damon giving me a dress." Caroline took an unnecessary breathe.

Stephen shook his head, she didn't know, "Caroline the dress you're wearing, Damon brought it for Elena, he was going to give it to her after she would chose him, and Elena knew about the dress. But she chose me so the dress was never worn" Caroline stared at Stephen, was he right. It made sense about how he was acting before. But why would Damon use her to hurt Elena, he loved her. Furious Caroline flashed from the room to him the other Salvatore a piece of her mind.

"What the hell Blondie?" Damon choked as Caroline flashed him to an empty room and held him from the floor. "THIS DRESS WAS FOR ELENA, YOU USED ME TO HURT HER." Caroline tossed him to the other side of the room. It didn't matter that he was older, she was angrier, he had used her again. "Caroline stop!" But Caroline kept advancing forward disregarding his instruction. Damon shook his head knowing he had no other choice. He flashed to her and took her by surprise and lifted her from her feet. "Listen to me. The dress was Elena's but I gave you it because I knew you would look nice in it. It was not my intention to make Elena jealous; I know that my brother is better for her. I get it, I do. I didn't want it to go to waste that's all." After she stopped struggling he let her down. "I'm sorry" she said, she was meant to be her friend but she was betting against him. She was ashamed. "Hey let's get out of here" his tone was back to normal, "Sure" she smiled, knowing that in the future she would try to be a better friend.

Damon like gentlemen opened the door back to the party, they had made a mess in the room but oh well. Caroline scanned the crowd. She took a step back, she thought she saw Tyler. But she glanced to the same spot and no-one was there. She shook her head to try to get rid of the face. When Tyler left months ago she kept seeing him, but he would never be there. She prayed to herself, she hoped they weren't starting up again just when she was forgetting about what happened a few months ago.

Damon offered her his arm and she took it with a smile, they started to walk to the exit when their vampire senses picked up Elena's scream.

* * *

They flashed to behind the house, where the sound came from. Damon flashed straight to Elena who was carried by Stephen. "He bit her" Stephen spoke softly, never taking his eyes from Elena.

Damon moved the strap to get a better look at the bite. Caroline looked at Elena in the eyes, her friend looked so scared but not for herself, for Caroline. "He's back" Caroline felt her knees weaken and strong arms catch her. A hybrid bit her friend. Her old love was back in town.

This is a really long chapter. I wanted to just a good foundation. I hope I intrigues you guys enough and please review. If I get enough people wanting another chapter I'll publish it as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2: It will always be him

**Oh My Gosh. A massive thank you to all the reviews and alerts. I never imagined to get a response like that. I spent a few days figuring out what direction I want the story to go in so I should be posting every two to three days from now on. **

**Diclaimer*I dont own Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Caroline knocked on the Gilbert house, the house looked so gloomy. Damon answered the door, he welcomed her in but his mood seemed to match the house. She looked around and saw no-one. "They're upstairs in her room" he noticed her looking around and motioned to the stairs. "Where's Jeremy?" she asked, she hoped he wasn't here. Things had been so good for him, he had a human girlfriend, he was doing well in school and he hadn't had to deal with anything supernatural for a while, except of course his sister being a vampire. "He's at his girlfriends. Elena texted Jeremy saying Stephen was sleeping over. Its code for…" Damon couldn't finish the sentence. 'Understandable' Caroline thought' no one wants to think about their brother and their ex. They walked to her room.

Bonnie's and Stephen's eyes snapped to the new intruder but they relaxed when they saw Caroline. "How's she doing?" Caroline spoke softly, remembering what the bite felt like for her. It felt like you were slowly losing energy, it was as if someone was draining you and taking away the light with it. "I'm still here, Care. You can't get rid of me just yet" Elena joked, trying to lift the mood but her voice was so weak, it only made anyone gloomier.

Caroline smiled at her dying friend; 'that was her girl, still going until the last second'. Stephen was just staring at his love. "Well I guess we have to get rid of you another time, because we aren't today" Caroline smiled and all heads in the room shot to her. She couldn't help but look at Stephen, eyes full of hope. Bonnie was the one to break the silence. "How?" Bonnie looked like a mess, trying to find a spell to fix it, but everyone knew there was only one cure, and that's why everyone had lost hope. "Here" she handed it to Stephen. It was a small tube of blood. Without needing to be told Stephen eagerly poured the blood on Elena's lips. She started to look better, the light was returning in her eyes. Caroline, Bonnie stood knowing it was time to leave Elena alone with the boys.

* * *

As soon as they finished walking down the stairs, "How?" Bonnie questioned her friend astonished. "Bonnie I don't want to talk about it" Caroline didn't want to remember Klaus, remember what he had done to her; she didn't want to explain how she got that blood. But Bonnie gave her that look, the look that says '_I'm not going to drop it unless you tell me'_ Caroline groaned knowing that she had to. "He gave it to me, he wanted me to have just in case I did something stupid and I needed it." Caroline said fast and softly.

She never wanted to remember the night he gave to her the sad look he had in her eye. "He gave it to you. He gave you his blood." Bonnie said slowly while processing what Caroline told her. Caroline closed her eyes hoping this would block out reality, but it didn't. Of course Bonnie is surprised Caroline thought, they all thought he was a ruthless murderer; everyone thought that even she did before he started to be her… No she couldn't think about it, thinking about it would mean remembering how she felt. "Yeah he did and I just saved Elena, so we can all drop it." Caroline said loud and sharp. Bonnie looked at her vampire friend and knew there was more to the story but Caroline didn't want to relive it so Bonnie dropped the issue. "Alright then, now let's talk about Tyler."

"Are you sure you two didn't do anything to piss the hybrid community off?" Bonnie asked the Salvatore brothers. The five super naturals were in Elena's room again, discussing why Tyler would bite Elena. "No witchy, I didn't and Stephen wouldn't. Maybe Tyler's just a dick" Damon responded to Bonnies glare. "You should have seen him, he looked different, he looked crazed. I think he switched it off." Elena stated. Her mind obviously off in another place.

They all one by one glanced at Caroline. "So what happened between you two?" Stephen finally asked what they all had been thinking. Caroline hadn't told anyone what happened and nobody asked until now. Everyone had their own mess to deal with and all they knew was that Tyler left and Caroline was broken for a few weeks, but after a while returned to her usual self. "We broke up" she simply stated, she knew they wanted to hear more. "We figured that out Blondie, but why would he come back and hurt his ex-girlfriend's best friend" Damon spoke harshly. "He didn't do this to toy with me; he did this for a reason. Whatever it is Tyler wouldn't just bite Elena if he felt like it. Someone's making him do it, they want something." Caroline said more loudly than she wanted. She was pissed off, she thought that she wouldn't have to deal with this anymore, both Klaus and Tyler left town and hopefully her life, but in one night both men happen to come back into her life.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift" Caroline emerged from Damon's car and waved him thanks, but he was no longer in the driver's seat. "Do you have an extra blanket Blondie? Or we could share yours" Damon smirked at her from her side and made his way to her front door. "What the hell Damon. You're not spending the night here" she exclaimed. "Blondie, if it has escaped your attention your ex hybrid boyfriend is back and has shown his bite is a lot worse than his bark, so I'm here as a friend to protect you." Damon took the dress she wore that night from her hands and flashed into her house. Caroline glanced around her porch. Caroline finally sighed and accepted defeat, she needed a drink.

Damon found Caroline in the kitchen sucking on a blood bag. "I'm guessing Sheriff Forbes is out" Damon stated more than asked. "Another late night" Caroline had been spending a lot of nights alone. "So how did you and Tyler break up?" Damon asked not bothering with small take. "Don't. Seriously don't" Caroline glared at him. She needed alcohol. She opened up the cabinet under the sink and withdrew a large bottle of tequila. Damon took two glasses out but Caroline ignored them and drunk from the bottle. Caroline flopped onto the couch and Damon sat on the arm rest.

* * *

She finished the tequila and was tired. She couldn't shake Damon's stare. "Stop it. Stop staring at me" she snapped at Damon. Damon smirked "How did you break up with Tyler?" he questioned again, he was inclined on getting an answer, there was a reason why the hybrid was back in town. "I said don't. We broke up and he left." She stated again not giving off any more information. He smirked, she was so stubborn. "You helped me with my breakup with Elena, now here I am." He spoke calmly. "You didn't break up with Elena, you were never together" Caroline spat back. Once she realised what she said she glanced at Damon. But Damon remained still, his eyes were the only thing that changed, he was hurt. "True, we were never officially together." Damon looked down to his feet. Caroline felt like a bitch, Damon was only trying to help her.  
"It's a long story" if Damon wasn't a vampire he probably wouldn't have heard it her weak whisper. "I'm guessing that's because of Klaus" Damon responded, she winced at his name, it didn't go unnoticed. "You're correct. He…I mean Klaus made the break up harder."

* * *

_Caroline returned home smiling from the day's activities. Klaus took her horse hiding and she loved it. He bought her, her very own horse, Starlight. Caroline and Klaus had become good friends since he switched back into his own body. Caroline opened her bedroom but nearly fainted when she saw Tyler sitting on her bed. "Tyler" she relaxed, she pranced over and bent down to kiss him. He turned his head to reject the kiss. Caroline furrowed her brow, what was wrong. "Tyler?" she asked taking a step back. "You were with him today. Weren't you?" he stood up and glared at Caroline. "Yes I was. I told you I was going to see him like every other Tuesday. I owe him my…" Tyler cut her off" I know you owe him your life. I get it." He spoke harshly. She didn't like his tone. "He broke the sire bond Tyler. He's our friend now, he's protecting us." She stepped toward Tyler. "Well the other guys still don't like him" Tyler spat. Caroline knew he was right. Bonnie and Elena still hated Klaus.  
_

_"Tyler you're angry. You need to leave and cool off." Caroline tried to step around him but he blocked her path. "I'm not angry. I'm pissed off Caroline. You spend every Tuesday with him, because you owe him your life and mine. I bet he's draws you as well, you were always a sucker for his drawings." He screamed at Caroline. "I bet you two just love each other's company" he spat at his girlfriend. Caroline tried to hold back the tears, Tyler was just lashing out. "Tyler I chose you, I won't leave you. But I won't stop being friends with Klaus, you have to understand. I love you" Caroline cupped Tyler's cheeks, staring at him. Tyler looked so defeated. "Care, you have to understand that when he looks at you, he wants more than friendship. And we all know he gets what he wants" he took her hands from his face and flashed out. _

* * *

_A week had passed and Tyler had patched things up. He was really sorry but he still didn't approve off her friendship with Klaus. It was Tuesday and every Tuesday Caroline would spend the day with Klaus. A condition Caroline made to clean her debt to Klaus. Caroline walked into the Mikalson mansion; she was familiar with the home. She found him in his study as usual. "Hello Klaus" she greeted him. He raised his eyes from his sketchpad but continued drawing. "Hello Caroline. I told you call me Nik, love." He welcomed her warmly. "Bad habit I guess. What are we doing today?" she glanced at his study, filled head to toe in his art. "How about a day just here, relaxing" he suggested, he was greeted with a smile. "Sound's perfect."_

"_No texts today. Trouble in paradise." Klaus asked Caroline while they sat watching an Italian movie. "Tyler and I had a fight last week. We made up its fine." She replied, not wanted to elaborate. "What about?" he knew they had been fighting lately but didn't want to get his hopes up; "He thinks that you want more than friendship. I told him that's crazy that you've stopped your stalker ways and we're just friends." She didn't look at Klaus, embarrassed at their fight. "He's right" Klaus simply said. __"What?" Caroline exclaimed turning to face her friend. Secretly she knew he did but she hoped that he would drop it. "Is it such a shock, love. I have told you before that I fancy you. You are strong, beautiful, and full of light. I assumed that you didn't want me like that and I would rather have you than a friend than nothing at all" he had said what he felt and wasn't at all shamed, he was proud of how he felt about his blond friend. _

_"But I love Tyler and…" Caroline wanted to finish that sentence; she wanted to say that she wanted Klaus nothing more as a friend. But she couldn't, she wanted to know what it would be like to be with Klaus, she wanted to do something risky and take the leap if she was to land in his arms. Her and Tyler had been fighting so much, Tyler was becoming angrier and fully drained his victims whilst Klaus had stopped because he knew it would upset Caroline. Klaus wanted for her to finish her sentence but she didn't and Klaus couldn't help but think that maybe he had a chance. And Klaus was not a man to let an opportunity pass him by. "Come with me?" Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand. She laughed at his random gesture, "Where?" "To Paris, London. Wherever you want." She held her breathe. He couldn't be serious, she hadn't gone anywhere and she couldn't. She couldn't leave Tyler, Elena, Bonnie. God she would even miss Damon. "I can't" Her voice croaked, but his smile never faulted. "Caroline, you can leave with me. Your friends will understand. I'll show you the world. I will never leave your side. Please." His voice was no pleading; there was now no space between them. Caroline could see him and her in Paris, in Rome, in London, but she loved Tyler. She did, they were fighting a lot but she would never leave Tyler not even for Klaus. Before she could say no, his lips met hers. His kiss was gentle but sweet. "Just think about it. Meet me here at midnight. Just please think about us." _

* * *

_Caroline was back at her home now, left shocked after Klaus kiss. She was going to say no but the kiss, the kiss changed things. She sometimes dreamed about them together, what his lips would feel like. And the kiss confirmed her fantasies, the kiss was electric and everything she would have helped for. She was really stuck; she had to choose Tyler or Klaus._

* * *

_Tyler knocked on Caroline's door at eleven at night. He had arrived home heartbroken after going to Klaus'. He was going to give him a piece of his mind, to tell the brick to lay off his girlfriend. He stormed through the front door and heard their voices in his living room, he wouldn't back down but stopped when he heard Caroline's weak voice "But I love Tyler and…" he had listened to Klaus' midnight offer and just hoped that Caroline's love for him would keep her here. He wanted to make sure she wasn't packing that she hadn't already left. He needed to tell her he loved her before midnight. "Tyler" she squealed and hugged him. "I miss you" she hugged him tighter before letting go. He was relieved that she wasn't already gone. "Come in." She beckoned him in but he stood still. "Tyler?" she was confused, he looked so sad. "Care I won't be here for long" he took her hand and held it. "That bracelet is from Klaus isn't it?" Tyler questioned, both vampires looking at her wrist. There was Tyler's charm bracelet and Klaus diamond one, he gave it back to her months ago. _

_"Yeah, but Tyler…" she shook her apologetically. His hands instantly cupped her cheeks. "Don't apologise. It's nice. Care, I came here to apologise. I've been an idiot, I just can't help getting angry and I'm sorry you're always the one who I take it out on." Caroline's hands took his hands for her cheeks. "It's okay…" But once again Tyler interrupted her. "I need to tell you this Caroline. It's not okay. I love you more than anything in this world. I love you so much and I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I'll stop killing, I'll control it. I will for you." Tyler finally finished, hopefully his confession will be enough to keep her here and not in Klaus' arms. The thought made him sick. Caroline laughed, "I know Tyler, why are you telling me this now?" she wondered if he knew about Klaus or if it was just a coincidence. He let out a laugh and smiled, "I guess I realised how much it would hurt if you weren't here."  
Before Caroline could process anything Caroline was embraced by Tyler. He kissed her passionately at first but the kiss became gentler. He withdrew from the kiss and placed his forehead next to hers, "I love you" before Caroline could respond Tyler was gone. She loved Tyler, but she couldn't help shake the feeling that the kiss was a goodbye kiss, something was ending. Caroline flashed to her room and got changed; she needed to get to Klaus' house._

* * *

_Caroline flashed to her car and sped away. She was too much in a rush to see Tyler watching opposite her house, with a tear rolling down his cheek. _

* * *

_Caroline got out the car and approached Klaus standing outside his house. He had his things pack beside his car. He watched her approach and she had never seen him happier. "Klaus." She tried to remain strong but her voice let her down, his name came out weak. His smile faded but he didn't look surprised. "You're not coming" he simply stated, understanding why she had come. She couldn't take the look in his eyes, the disappointment. She stepped to him, cupping his cheek. "It will always be him. I love him too much." She said softly, both of them knowing fully well who she was taking about. His eyes watered, she had never seen him so open.  
_

_"I'm sorry, Nik" She broke their stare, she couldn't handle his eyes, she couldn't handle the guilt. "Say it again" he smiled. "What?" she wanted him to get angry to scream at her, at least she would think she made the right choice. "You said Nik. Say it again." His smile returned. "Nik" She smiled back and couldn't help but laugh. "Here, take this. Caroline I'm sorry for coming between you and Tyler. And I promise I won't ever again." She closed her eyes and let a tear roll down. She felt the whoosh of the wind and before she open her eyes she knew he was gone, leaving only a wooden box with her name craved in behind. _

* * *

_She rushed into Tyler's house. She found him unexpectedly sitting on his bed. He looked up at the visitor. Caroline's heart broke; his eyes were red from crying. "Caroline?" he was confused, he thought she had left. "Tyler what's wrong." She immediately embraced him. "I thought you went with Klaus" he couldn't believe that she let down his offer. "No, I didn't. I love you Tyler. And I know it feels like were ending but were not. I love you and I won't leave your side." Caroline was happy to be back, to be back with him. Tyler hugged her back and let her tears hit his shirt. "What's wrong" she was crying, "I'm happy" and she was, wasn't she? Tyler looked at Caroline, he loved this girl but a small part knew that she loved Klaus, and there was a part of him that hated himself for not being good enough for her. _

_"Caroline I lied earlier." Caroline laughed at this, "Yeah you made me think that you didn't know about Klaus offer." She clinged onto her boyfriend. "No not that" he said seriously, he pulled her arms away from him. "Caroline, I lied about my urges. I can't, I mean I don't want to control them. Caroline I'm a hybrid and I will feed and feed until I'm satisfied." Caroline was shocked, why was he bringing this up. "But I love you Tyler, I will help you through this. Klaus can control I'm sure we can…" Tyler cut her off " I'M NOT KLAUS!" he screamed. She was taken back; she never wanted Tyler to be like Klaus she loved Tyler. "Tyler I chose you. Not him, I love you not him." She cupped his face and forced him to face her. Tyler looked at her defeated; he knew what he had to do. "Caroline I can see it in your face, you love him too. And I won't ever be able to live up to your expectation; I won't satisfy the part of you that craves him. And I won't waste my life trying to. I love you Caroline. But it's not enough." He knew he was speaking the truth whether she wanted to face it or not. "You mean I'm not good enough" she spat, angry. "I'm gonna go Care, I need to figure out what I want."_

* * *

Caroline was now fully embraced by Damon on her couch, balling her tears out. "The box, it was his blood." Caroline knew her voice would come out weak and just nodded into his chest. Damon sat with his friends, he hated himself for not being there for Caroline, but he would be now. He would kill Tyler before he came near Caroline.

* * *

"You were right, Tyler" Cameron spoke calmly to his hybrid friend, watching Elena's house from across the street. "I told you how much she meant to Klaus." Tyler emerged from the shadows and joined Cameron. Cameron was a very old vampire seeking revenge. "You have done your part Tyler. You may go." He smirked at his partner. Tyler kept his eyes on the house and with a large grin he spoke "I think I want to see how things pan out. I miss my classmates."

**Hey guys if you hadnt realised this was a filler chapter, you needed to know what happened in Tyler-Klaus-Caroline love life to continue on in the story. A huge thank you to the reviewers and thanks so much for the response. And another important note - THIS IS A DAMON AND CAROLNE FANFICTION not forwood or klaroline. But those relationship will come into it.**


	3. Chapter 3: I guess it's over

**I KNOW BEFORE YOU TELL ME I HAVE BEEN M.I.A. for so long. IM SO SORRY and im so grateful for the support. Well without further to do here is the third chapter and i am already writing the nest chapter.**

Caroline woke up with a start, she had a nightmare, and understandable considering her ex-boyfriend was back and up to something. Caroline wanted to stay in bed until she realised she already was and was lying on someone. "Good morning Blondie" The voice made a jump as she realised who was with her. "Dammit Damon you scared me. And what the hell are you doing in my bed." She tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge and neither would his smart-ass smirk. "I carried you up to bed and when I tried to leave you clung onto me. I didn't want to wake you so I stayed" he said with his smirk never leaving his face. "Ha in your dreams" she said sourly. "No, it was obviously in yours" and there was his signature smart ass comment.

Caroline had woken up twice with Damon next to her, and that made Caroline feel…weird. She was actually starting to be friends with Damon Salvatore. Damon realised that he had woken up twice with Caroline next to him and Damon had never wanted a girl in his bed twice except Katherine and Elena, but he was definitely losing his mind, he was actually starting to be friends with baby vamp. Damon was driving to Elena's house. "Damon, do you think he'll stay?" She couldn't help but think about the consequences if Tyler returned to Mystic Falls, after everything that had happened. "Blondie, he bit Elena that was his message to us saying he's back for a while." Damon replied. Caroline slammed her head back to the head rest. She didn't want to face him after he left her. Damon noticed his friend's reaction; naturally he reached his hand out and grabbed Caroline's. "It's going to be okay Blondie. You have me and a witch and nearly every supernatural in town on your side. He won't hurt you. Not again." Damon spoke soothly to her and Caroline gripped his hand tightly before letting go. "Thank You." Was all she could say before they arrived at Elena's.

"Thank You Caroline" Damon didn't start the car yet but looked at Caroline. They had just visited Elena and she was normal, perhaps even stronger. During the whole entire visit she tried to see if Damon was hurting or in pain from watching his brother and ex-lover so deeply in love. But he acted like casual Damon, Caroline could see his eyes were tinted in hurt but all in all Damon was back to normal and getting over Elena. She was glad for him. "What else was I meant to do?" she shrugged, there was no other option for her but to save Elena, what else would she do with Klaus' blood. "Alright now that that's done let's give your ex ex quarterback a visit."

They entered the Grill and Caroline was relieved to see Matt working. Matt still hadn't known about the bite and she was worried that Tyler had got him. He saw them enter and nodded at Caroline but soon put his attention back into work. She sat down in front of him at the bar stool. "Matt thank god you're okay" she said with a sigh, at least Matt was safe. "Caroline you'll never guess who's back." Caroline cursed herself mentally, she knew who was back and obviously friends with Matt "Tyler" Matt looked so happy, Tyler obviously didn't tell him that he bit Elena. Both Damon and Caroline turned to be greeted with Tyler dressed in his leather jacket. "Hey Care, nice to see you again" Tyler's eyes never left hers. He smirked and Caroline couldn't help but note that he seemed darker, his smirk, his attitude and especially his eyes. "What brings you here?" Damon spoke with a threat clearly lining his tone. Tyler finally broke his intense stare with Caroline and faced Damon head on. "I'm here to have some fun". And boy was he going to.

Damon's and Tyler's stare battle was interrupted by Matt "Guys I have to work but Tyler I'm glad your back" Tyler smiled at his friend and Caroline narrowed her eyes. He was playing Matt, his ex-best friend. Tyler had changed and his coming back didn't mean anything good. "So doggie, tell me why I shouldn't tear your heart out for biting Elena." Damon spoke darkly and Caroline reminded herself never to get on Damon's dark side. But Tyler only laughed "Ha you mean like Elena did to you. Stephen again hey now that's a shame. I was really rooting for you but I guess she chose him AGAIN" Tyler emphasised the again. Caroline knew that was the straw; Damon flashed towards him but in a blur Tyler had his hand inside Damon's chest. Caroline gasped and was going to advance when Tyler spoke "Now Car, don't do any stupid. You wouldn't want Damon here to get hurt." Caroline stood still, Tyler wasn't playing. Tyler took in her stance, "Good. So this is how we are going to play. No one touches me or the first to go will be Matt then Jeremy than one by one everyone will fall. I learnt a few things since I've been gone and I just want to have some fun with my old friends." He let go off Damon and withdrew his hand. He cleaned his hand on his jacket before continuing, "I expect you all at my party tonight. I need a welcome home. Oh and Caroline your dress is at your house, your mum was so delighted to see me." Tyler grinned at Caroline; 'he was at her house' the thought made her furious. She wanted to snap his neck but knew one step and Matt would be next. Tyler strolled away while Damon was cleaning himself up. "Well Caroline, how about two nights in a row? Will you accompany me to the party?"

* * *

"Ugggh" Caroline looked at herself in the mirror, she growled, Tyler's dress was red at tight in every way. It hugged her body everywhere showing off her figure. She hated that Tyler still knew what would make her look good. She stomped away to her closet and searched for the biggest jacket she could find, Tyler said nothing about her wearing a jacket and hiding the dress. She heard Damon arguing on the phone downstairs with Stephen. Caroline sighed heavily; she would have never thought that Tyler would be capable of such things, didn't he remember how annoying it was when someone messed with his life. "Caroline. It's time to go" Damon called from downstairs.

* * *

Damon car pulled out to the Forwood mansion, the place was packed with old classmates and a couple of randoms. She turned to Damon and he looked determined, he was going to find out why Tyler was really here. Damon looked at her and back at the house. "Play along Caroline" he spoke in a rushed whisper and in a flash he pulled her passenger door open and helped her out. She glared at him, commanding him to tell her what was going on but he just smirked and pulled her closer. They walked to the mansion with his arm around his waist. She wanted to slap his hand away but something told her to trust him, he knew what he was doing. He stopped them before going up the front steps, and brought her even closer so they were nearly chest to chest and in a whisper that she barely heard "Caroline, pretend I'm whispering something naughty, okay smile or laugh.' Caroline would slap him if he was playing but he seemed seriously so she bit her bottom lip and smiled so everyone who was watching would cast them off as nothing other than a cute couple. 'Tyler's at the front downstairs window. Play along Caroline, we need to get him jealous I need him angry and pull his hand. Car can you play along?" Caroline thought about what he was saying Tyler could never hold his anger and he would most likely rush his decisions if he was angry and hopefully tell them why he was back. Caroline had decided. She pulled away from Damon and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the party.

Caroline enters the mansion and immediately saw Stephen and Elena she went to wave hello but her view was blocked by none other but the host. "Caroline" he spoke warmly, "Tyler" she said in distaste. "I didn't know you would be accompanied by Elena's ex's, didn't you learn after Matt." He spoke cruelly and Caroline would have jumped at clawed his face. But Damon put his hands around Caroline's shoulders. "Well I think Caroline would agree, I'm much more experienced then Matt" Caroline smiled when she saw Tyler's smirk quickly turn a frown. Damon pulled off Caroline large jacket and revealed the red tight dress. Damon held her jacket in one hand and with his other pulled Caroline to his side, his hand drawing circles into her hip. Caroline was taken by surprised but didn't let it show. She leaned into Damon and titled her head to Tyler, smiling at him. He growled at the unexpected couple. Caroline rolled her eyes at Tyler, "I'm getting a drink. Feel free not to follow" she spat at Tyler and pushed him out of her way to go to the bar. But Tyler didn't stop glaring at Damon. "Keep your hands off her" he snarled, "keep her out of your plans you dog. And I won't lay a hand on her" Damon stepped closer to Tyler. But Tyler was the one who smirked and he stood a little straighter. "I'm just looking out for you mate, Caroline can be a handful-always needing always wanting, always complaining." He spat out the word mate. Damon was using all his self-control not to tear out this hybrid's heart. "You don't know what you're talking about. If you did you wouldn't be regretting leaving her, but Tyler I'm glad you did because I now I get her all to myself." He slowly was speaking every word, feeling Tyler shake with fury. Tyler tried to mauver his hand in the direction of Damon's heart but Damon was prepared and reflected his hand, in a flash Tyler was pushed away and Damon calmly walking away with a grin present on his face.

* * *

Caroline went outside to where she assumed the alcohol would be; she scanned the large backyard and headed for the area mostly populated by drunken males. She asked the guy controlling the keg for a drink, the young guy who could pass as an Alcomie and Finch model and was more than eager to serve her when she was wearing that dress. She quickly grabbed the plastic cup and wondered to a less crowded place but not deserted, she needed people around to hear her screams if a hybrid took her. Her thoughts wondered to how close she was to Damon and how he was sooo good at playing her boyfriend. "Hey there" a strangers interrupted her thoughts. She turned to a young browned hair, brown eyes and tanned male. He was taller than her and had a kind face. "Hi." She responded not knowing to trust this stranger. "Why is a pretty girl like you doing all alone?" Although the comment seemed flirty and maybe even threatening, the stranger's eyes never once glanced at her body but smiled directly at her face, he seemed like a nice guy. "Just getting a breath of fresh air, I'm Caroline" she shook out her hand. What the hell was she doing she thought but it was too late to take her hand back. He laughed at her gesture and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you I'm Daniel" she smiled back at him, he didn't seem to have an agenda but a normal teenage guy taking advantage of a girl in a tight dress alone but she had to make sure. "So how do you know Tyler?" he asked, she snapped her head up. "I…We um…We went to school together" she finally answered. There was an awkward silent until he finally broke it "I don't know him, my friend invited me and I thought first night here might as well." She signed inwardly that he wasn't a new friend of Tyler's. "So you're new to Mystic Falls?" she asked wondering why anyone who was a supernatural would come to a town like this. "I'm a writer. I needed a quiet place and my friends from the next town said Mystic Falls was as quiet as you get" Caroline laughed, he didn't know how busy it got, new villains every week and another friend killed or turned. He was definitely going to find some artistic inspiration.

Caroline now sat on a bench with Daniel laughing; she hadn't seen any sign of Damon or Tyler and was glad to keep away. Daniel was funny and had great storied to tell about his own writing and travelling. "So have you been anywhere, love?" the nickname caught her of guard and she spilled her drink on her dress. "Shit" she said to herself. "Oh do you need help" he picked up a discarded t-shirt probably from a drunken guest and gave it to her to clean up her spillage. "I better go" Caroline stuttered, she hadn't seen anyone and it was getting weird, she had to make sure they were all okay. "Wait did I say anything wrong?" he looked at her confused she was laughing seconds ago. "No. I need to go but have fun in Mystic Falls, good luck with your writing." She said in a rush and turned to leave but was blocked by a broad figure. Tyler. "Caroline can we talk?" he ordered and grabbed her hand and rushed her to the forest.

* * *

Elena sat on a lounge alone while Stephen and Damon devised tactics on something about Tyler, Elena was bored and annoyed the brothers wouldn't let her anywhere in fear she will be bitten again. She should be looking for Caroline or should be distracting Tyler but no she was stuck in the confinement of the couch and the keg. Suddenly the couch lowered next to her due to someone sitting down very closely next to her. She turned to a blond pale male sitting next to her, his eyes with a fire in them, "Hello I'm Cameron" he said confidently, leaning in closer. Elena felt sick with fear when he leaned forward; there was something off about this guy. She focused her hearing on his chest, Stephen had taught her. She listened closely blocking the party sound. One...Two…Three… no heartbeat. She looked up at him alarmed "I'm sorry but I better get back to some friends" she stood to leave but he quickly caught her hand and with a lot of force brought her back to coach, "Oh come on Elena, are you really so deeply devoted to Stephen that you can't spend a few minutes with another guy" he pouted. She opened her mouth to speak but his eyes turned dark and he shook his head and with a devilish smirk he said "what a shame" before she felt a sharp pain and then darkness engulfed her.

* * *

"What the hell Tyler?" Caroline finally was free of his grasp and a far distance from the party. "So what you take Elena's seconds now. Have you dropped your standards that much after I left" he spoke harshly. "What the hell, you took from the party for this, Damon and I are friends and so what if it has some benefits" Caroline tried to play the Damon is my boy toy game but she didn't sound convincing. She felt an anger rise in her, why was he jealous he had no right to storm into her life after choosing to leave and question her about her love choices, even if it was about Damon. Tyler flashed to in front of her. "Stop playing I know you and Damon aren't sleeping together. We all know you have a thing for hybrids." He whispered to her. She looked at him and for a second something changed he let down his walls he was his old self. She stared back into Tyler's eyes, her Tyler the one she loved. A small gleam of hope spread in her but his eyes returned to dark coals. She tried to flash away and to the party but kept meeting his chest, she tried and tried but she wasn't advancing any closer to the party, she finally stopped trying and kept hitting his chest but he just smirked darkly at her and before she could defend herself in a quick motion he cracked her neck.

* * *

"Caroline" Damon called out for her on the first level of rooms in the Lockwood mansion. He was worried he had searched the house at least three times and no sign of her. He hadn't seen Tyler either and he assumed the worst. "Elena" he heard his brother, Stephen, calling out Elena as he came around the corner. They stared at each other and knew they had to find Tyler. They flashed to the party and quickly spotted their man. He was talking to blond pale but tall man, vampire no doubt. They made their way through the drunken teenagers, Stephen glanced at each one hoping whatever plan they had that they won't calatial damage. Damon didn't take his eyes off Tyler's back; as they approached Damon eavesdropped into their conversation. "That's not what we planned" Tyler seemed panicked. He was clenching his fist. "Sometimes Tyler you have to be…flexible to get results." The stranger spoke to Tyler like he was his pet, his minion. Tyler quickly jumped in response, "You don't know them, they won' chose her. Isn't there another way, why do we need to do this" the stranger stared at Tyler to cut him off and then his eyes drifted to Damon.

"Well hello Salvatores. What a pleasure to finally meet you" Cameron stepped forward to meet the brothers but he quickly looked at how they stiffened and he stepped back. "Well I guess you're wondering where your girls are?" Cameron asked smirking. Damon glanced at Tyler who was looking loyally at Cameron like he was his master. Damon glanced back at Cameron. "Where are they?" Stephen asked coldly, he was containing himself from hurling himself at this bold stranger. "In one of the Lockwood's many rooms. I have a guard at each one and in five minutes if no one is there to them, they will happy stab both girls. Good luck." Damon wanted to punch this stranger who he had done no wrong to but he had no time, he had to find Caroline.

* * *

Elena waited in the room, vervain on her arms and hands and the mouth gag was soaked in vervain. She cried from the pain, she was on the Lockwood's top level in a walk in wardrobe. She was tied to a chair with no hope of escape except for Stephen and if not Stephen Damon. She could always rely on them. Elena tuned in her senses to hear screams from another room. Caroline. Caroline must have been able to get out of her mouth gag. Elena tried to move her mouth but the pain hurt her too much.

She suddenly heard footsteps running towards her room. "I hear her" Damon called out to her companionship which was most likely her Stephen. Elena picked up in hope; she knew they would find her. "Hurry Damon, we have less than a minute" Elena was startled by his reference to a time limit. But when she expected Damon to burst in, she was greeted by a stranger holding a giant stake. Elena muff screamed in fear, he was approaching her steadily. She tried to hear where Damon was, he was so close but instead of hearing him running he heard him slam a door but not her door. She heard Caroline scream out his name in relief. Elena loos hope, she was going to die so young even in human years. But as her executor she heard a crack and he fell to the ground and Stephen behind him. He smiled at her and hugged her instantly. She let him hug her but she still felt like she lost something or someone.

* * *

Caroline stormed after him out in the gardens. What the hell was wrong with him? She thought. "Tyler, what the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed at him. He turned around and he looked defeated, "Care you weren't going to kill you, Cameron needed to push the brothers to their limits. Can you please just leave it alone" he turned back to walk to his house but she flashed infront of him. He could have easily pushed passed her but he stopped staring at her blue orbs tearing up. "What happened Tyler? What happened to you to make you hate us? And you the hell is this Cameron guy he's not your friend, we are." She tried to plea to her old friend. "You don't know what you're talking about Car and you shouldn't underestimate Cameron." Caroline took a step closer, "I want the old Tyler back, we can forget about the past if that is what you want, we will do anything just to have him back" she said in a bare whisper, letting him see her vulnerable.

It broke Tyler's heart to see his Caroline like this but things had changed and so had he. "He's never coming back no please leave and run off to Damon or whoever he is, or are you going to choose me over them again." He said in a cold whisper. He knew he hit a chord when she stepped back taken back by the dig at her and their past. She didn't want to remember that night. She let her tears fall and Tyler immediately hated himself she stared stretching at her wrist until he realised she was trying to take of his charm bracelet that he had given her on her 18th birthday, she still kept it. She gave up trying to clip it off and settled for tipping it off and flinging at his chest. Tyler caught it. He looked down at it and an ache in his heart grew. What had he done?

"Car why?..." his voice came out unsteady. Caroline was now full on crying but it didn't stop her from responding, because I still love you, you idiot. Even after all this time, even after YOU left me, after YOU rejected me, I waited, I waited and hoped that you'd visit or write or at least call but nothing. I still love you even after you bit Elena two days ago and I still loved you yesterday. But guess what you won, I get it I'm not good enough for big hybrid Tyler, your too badass for me now. I get it I'll leave." Caroline started walking away but her hand was caught by Tyler's. "Car I'm still…" Tyler couldn't finish the sentence; Caroline shook her hand and after ripping her hand out of his stormed off. Leaving Tyler watching the only girl he has truly loved walk away and a part of him knew it was for the last time.

* * *

Damon looked around the grounds for Caroline's car but it seemed like her car had already gone. He approached is car to drive to Caroline's but a small voice interrupted him. "You chose her" Damon looked at Elena in confusion. "What do you mean? Caroline is my friend Elena and I knew Stephen had you covered" Damon went to walk back to his care but when he saw Elena tears he knew she was upset. "You chose Caroline over me, you chose to save her and not me" Elena couldn't contain her shaky voice. "Elena stop.' Damon raised his hand and knitted his eyebrows together "It's not my place to save you anymore its Stephen, you chose him. You made your choice and you can no longer string me along. I can do whatever I want Elena and should feel like I have to feel up your expectations" He said in an emotional rant, he looked at his feet afraid of Elena's reaction. But her response was nothing like he expected "Don't hurt her Damon". With that Elena flashed away leaving Damon more confused than ever.

**Yeah i really didnt enjoy writing this chapter, i had the biggest writers block. but i think it was important to establish that Tyler still loves Caroline and that so people e.g. Damon might know it. Before people make the connections Tyler is not like Stephen in the last season, Tyler is like Tyler and the only way Stephen will be in this fic will be when Elena is in it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Reputations

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Vampire Diaries television series.**

**I'm sorry. I've been gone for so long. At the time I published the last chapter, I didn't think it was worth continuing, but for some reason I've gotten a few more alerts from this story. So I'll continue it and try to finish it. It will be a multi-chapter and it will be a lengthy piece.**

* * *

"It was really that bad?" Bonnie questioned her blond friend again, she just couldn't grasp the concept what had made Tyler go so bad. "Yes Bonnie for the final time it was horrible. He's not the Tyler we know, not that that Tyler was a saint either but he is worse than Damon." Elena glanced at her friend; the name had carelessly slipped her tongue. Elena still couldn't believe Damon and Caroline would be together, not this soon and not with Caroline.

Elena loved Caroline; don't get her wrong it was just that Caroline knew how to play guys. She loved her and cared about her that was one of the reasons Elena had let Bonnie and her over for a sleepover to talk about how she was holding up. Caroline had matured a lot but there was still this part of her that Elena sometimes saw being her strong best friend that reminded her of the old Caroline, the one that would do anything to be talked about to do anything to be the best. It would kill Elena to see do of her best friends hurt each other. "ELENA" Caroline waved her hand in front of Elena. "Sorry what?" Elena snapped out of her daze. "Where did Jeremy go last night?" Bonnie asked, Bonnie and Jeremy had finally brought everything between them to closure and it wasn't weird anymore. "Yeah he seems hangover" Caroline smiled as she caught a glimpse of Jeremy walking past the door to the bathroom. Jeremy had to admit but Jeremy was one of the most popular guys in his year at school. "A few nights he's gone to this bar out of town and every morning after returned home like that" Elena said matter of factly. She didn't miss Caroline grin widen, this meant one thing. Road trip.

* * *

Caroline strutted herself into the familiar Grill. This place will always feel like home to her, she gleams at Matt working at the bar. "Hey Care, you're in a happy mood" Matt smiled at his friend; she had grown so much from the Caroline he met in high school. "Yeah I guess I am. Elena and Bonnie are meeting me here but I'm early. Can I have a drink?". "Yeah a non-alcoholic one. You're still underage." He winks at her before, getting her lemonade before going off working. Always working, Caroline thought. But a voice interrupted her peace. "A little early to drink?' she turned to be greeted by Daniel. "I don't think I'll do any harm, its only lemonade" He laughed at that. He sat next to her. "So where did you run off to last night. I didn't see you at the party afterwards?" Daniel innocently asked. 'If only he knew what went on in Mystic Falls', she smiled sweetly. "I ran into an ex and I decided to head off" Daniel smirked at her. He opened his mouth to speak but she heard another voice from behind her.

She turned to be greeted by a stranger; tall, pale and blond. "I believe we haven't met. Name's Cameron." He swiftly sat on the other stool next to Caroline's. Caroline narrowed her eyes "The new lonely psycho dickhead trying to mess with my friends" she spat back darkly. She was not in the mood to deal with this lunatic, another threat to their lives. Cameron only smirked back. "And your Klaus's girl" Caroline spat out her drink and she could sense that Daniel stiffened next to her. Daniel got off his stool and walked to Cameron "Mate we were actually talking and I think it's best if you leave" he spoke darkly and a threat tinted his voice. Caroline horrified at Daniel challenged Cameron, but Cameron only smirked at the attempt. "Didn't catch your name mate" he spat back. "Daniel" he responded with such confidence he didn't know what he was dealing with.

To Caroline's surprise Cameron got up and with a nod in each of their directions, "Daniel, Caroline see you soon" he left. Caroline was so shocked, how could Daniel intimidate an old vampire, he was just human. Caroline started to suspect…"Are you alright love?" Daniel questioned her, Caroline nearly jumped from the nickname. It sounded so much like… Caroline used her supernatural skills to listen to his heart. One…Two...three…no heartbeat. Caroline quickly got off the stool and backed away. Daniel noticed her change in attitude, "Caroline?" she continued to back up. Daniel realised she must have figured it out, but fortunately for hear she heard her name called from across from the bar. She quickly spotted Elena and Bonnie. She turned to go to them but Daniel was quick, he grabbed her wrist. "Caroline please let me explain later" Caroline only stared at him; she could hear Elena call her obviously worried about her friend. Daniel let go of her hand and left through the doors without another word.

Caroline easily pushed past her friends worries about Daniel, instead they were talking about their trip to the club tonight and as Matt came out of the staff room, clearly not working the three girls had the same thought. Matt approached the girls unaware of their plan, "Hey Matt. I've seen you working all week you must need a break" Caroline smiled sweetly to her blond friend. "Uh thanks Care but I'm good" Matt sat down in the booth next to Bonnie. "No Matt I think Caroline is right, you need a break maybe out of town" Elena pushed on. "What are you suggesting" Matt asked knowing that he couldn't say no to his closest three girlfriends. "We're going to a club tonight, come with us." Elena said Matt immediately shook his head, the three girls alone; out of town without the Salvatore's if anything happened to them Matt would be murdered or worst. "No way, Damon and Stephen would kill me. And I'm guessing they don't even know." Bonnie tugged on Matt strong arms, "they don't but we need a break from everything. Please come just one night to act like normal seniors." Bonnie smiled shyly and Matt for some reason could never deny Bonnie. "Fine. I think I have a change of clothes in my locker, just wait." Matt looked at Bonnie before leaving to the staff room. Caroline saw the look exchanged between Matt and Bonnie, but was too excited for tonight to question Bonnie.

* * *

Bonnie's and Matt laughter filled the car; they were sitting in the backseat while Elena was driving and Caroline singing on the top of her lungs to the songs on the radio. Matt was making fun of Caroline and they all started bursting in laughter loudly, drowning out the radio. The only reason Caroline could hear her phone ringing was because it was vibrating in her pocket, see looked at caller ID and groaned. Damon. "Hey Damon" she picked up sweetly. "Blondie where are you?" his tone slightly cold. "It's not any of your business but I'm with friends" he knew something she just hoped he didn't know everything. "Who?" his voice a little panicked. "Matt, Bonnie and Elena. Don't worry I'm perfectly safe" Caroline tried to play it cool, "Last time I checked your hybrid ex-boyfriend is on the loose" "he won't hurt me" Caroline said half certain, Tyler might be bad but he hadn't totally turned off his humanity at least not yet. "Where are you?" Damon sounded more pissed than everything, realising she wasn't in danger. "I'm at my house" Caroline lied like an expert, he would never know unless he was... "No you're not I'm at your house" Dammit he was at her house. Now she was pissed At Damon for ruining her day. "Stalker. Look I knew you would worry but I convinced everyone to come with me to buy more clothes. I'm in need for a dress for the next founding family's event." Caroline chewed her lip, now completely zoned from her friends in the car. She wanted a moment before she heard Damon groan. She sighed in relief he had brought it. "Barbie…" "We will be back well before nightfall. Bye Damon" "But Blondie…" She ended the call.

Relieved that Damon didn't know where exactly they were going, she didn't want him to ruin her night with friends. Caroline slowly zoned back in. Bonnie and Matt were talking in the back and Elena staring at the road, she was tensed. "So you and Damon are…" Elena tried to ask but Caroline quickly talked over "were just friends Elena. Don't worry I won't steal him." Caroline huffed in annoyance; Elena had no right to ask her about Damon. "I didn't mean it like that. . . I can't be jealous I chose Stephen. I did because he loves me and I love him." Elena sounded more like she was convincing herself rather than Caroline. "Exactly you can't be jealous" Caroline did not hide her annoyance towards Elena. "Care just don't hurt him okay, he's not another jock. He's Damon, my friend and if you hurt him..." Elena spoke in a softer tone. "He hurt me remember? Used me as a blood bag and sex toy how can I hurt him. If anyone is hurting anyone it's him hurting me. Everyone knows him for his reputation." Caroline replied, she didn't know what she was saying but she just wanted to get Elena off her back. "Yeah that's what they said about Tyler and Klaus. But in the end who hurt them." Elena said harshly. Caroline turned and glared at her friend.

Caroline couldn't believe that Elena really was talking to her about hurting guys. One she wasn't the one you put brother against brother for two years until finally making a decision and she still was trying to keep Damon and two Caroline didn't hurt Tyler, he hurt her Elena didn't have a clue what she was talking about. The only guy Caroline ever hurt was Matt and Klaus…The moment was interrupted by Matt. "Hey I think it the next turn Elena. Elena just stared ahead and Caroline turned her body away from her friend and to her window trying to think about anything other than a blond haired hybrid.

* * *

Caroline laughed at her friends dancing. They had finally gotten to the club and Caroline watched as she sipped her lemonade. Caroline wasn't drinking since Matt and Bonnie were far too drunk to drive and Elena seemed to be drowning her thought in alcohol. Elena only sat a few stools away but Caroline still wasn't in the mood to talk to her, after she had made all those assumptions without any actually knowledge on her love life, like she could give advice. "Well aren't you a pretty thing" Caroline turned to see a tall dark haired man looking at her suggestively. Caroline turned away not in the mood at all. Caroline zoned in her hearing to his chest, she sighed when she detected a heartbeat. A harmless human she thought. "Let me buy you a drink" The human obviously didn't take the hint to leave. "I'm good" she said dully. Not wanting to lead him on. "Oh well then we could skip the drinks and go to the back" he grabbed her wrist. Caroline easily released her wrist from his human weak grasp. "I said I'm good. Leave me alone" She said darkly, he had no idea who he had pissed off. He detected her tone "Come on" He reached for her waist but Caroline was obviously too quick and pushed him back. He hit the edge of the bar edge hard, his hand flew to his back; it would bruise in the morning. He looked at her darkly "Jesus freak. What a fucking waste of time" he scrambled in the opposite direction. Caroline shouldn't feel upset by the pathetic human's words but he seemed to hit a sore spot. Tears started to well up in Caroline, Caroline glanced at Elena who was looking at Caroline empathetic, who had just watch the scene.

Caroline rushed to the back door not wanted to face Elena. The cold air hit Caroline hard, the cold didn't affect her but she felt the change in temperature. Caroline wanted to forget everything, Klaus and Tyler, they had both hurt her in a way she didn't suspect. And they both had unfinished business with her. Caroline couldn't help but wonder what Klaus was doing now, was he finding another challenge to pursue? Caroline thoughts were interrupted with a grunt. She looked along the alleyway behind the club, she could have sworn she heard a manly grunt she stepped toward the corner of the alleyway, she stepped cautiously, she was aware of what creatures lurked in the dark. She heard another noise and as she approached the corner "CARE" a call caused her to jump. She looked back and saw Elena. Caroline sighed and walked back to her friend. Elena started to ramble "Care I'm sorry, I'm just not used to see Damon with anyone but I shouldn't have said any of those things, you are the best person I know and you're my best friend, I don't know what happened between you and Tyler but I should. I should be there for you." Caroline cut of her friends rambling and hugged her. She was glad she had her best friend back. Caroline pulled away and the smiled at each other. "Come on lets go back inside"

* * *

Caroline danced with her best friends, laughing at each other. Matt spanned each girl around and the four were oblivious to the stares they were getting in the club. Matt danced with Caroline spinning her around and around and finally spinning her loose, she spun on her own now whilst Matt started to spin Elena, and Caroline spun and spun finally having a careless fun night with her friends, like they were meant to. It didn't matter that her heart didn't beat or that Bonnie was a witch, all that mattered was that they were young kids having a fun night out, so what if they stressed about vampires and werewolves instead of homework and parties, tonight was a night to escape. Caroline spun away from the group until her wacked into someone.

It took a minute for the floor to stop spinning but Caroline finally mumbled an apology to her victim she looked up to find the douchebg that had hit on her before. She backed away, not him gain she thought. He stood stiff with hands by his side; he looked directly in her eyes. He showed no emotion in his eyes, the cloud of confidence she sensed before had disappeared. "Caroline I'm sorry for what I said before, I honestly didn't mean it and I was acting like an idiot." He said bluntly and slow. She could see that he was trying to be genuine but it seemed like his actions weren't his own as if he was told to apologise. He nodded at her and turned and left. He didn't look back or wait for a response just left. Caroline knew something was up, she had met many guys like him that would die before they apologised for acting the way they do. She couldn't shake the sense that he was compelled, but she shook that thought from her head. Tonight was meant to be free from supernatural problems.

"Care, Ill grab my jacket but Elena and Matt are heading to the car" Bonnie appeared next to Caroline unaware of what had happened. She smiled to her friend, she was clearly drunk. Caroline helped her friend to get her jacket. Bonnie thanked her and they headed to the door. Caroline felt a cold chill shiver up her spine, she had the snaking suspicion she was being watched. Caroline looked behind her, one last glance at the club and she spotted the human stranger, he was dancing with another girl as if nothing had happened that night. Again she thought of compulsion, it seemed to fit. She turned to walk out when her body went cold, he was definitely compelled and by a supernatural that knew who she was. She had never told the guy her name.

* * *

Caroline drove back to Mystic Falls, it was 2am in the morning and she drove in peace and quiet, left alone to ponder on what she had experience. Elena, Bonnie and Matt sat in the back all sleeping. She was driving to Elena's where they would crash at hers. Caroline wanted to go home she needed time to think. Caroline thought about who would compel the man, it was someone who knew her. Cameron, she thought but she quickly dismissed it. The compulsion was in a twisted act of kindness, to make Caroline feel better. Stephen or Damon, but they didn't know she was there and if they were there they would make themselves known. Daniel she thought, he was a vampire but why would he do it, what purpose would it serve him. In the club she felt like she was being watched but never like she was in danger. The person there was her friend. She would have to do more research about Daniel but that only left two old friends and hybrids. She didn't want to think about it because her heart ached when she did, if it was Tyler than maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought maybe he was asking her for her help like he did a year ago. And if it was Klaus, was he back, was he back for her?

She quickly shook her head from those thoughts when she saw her phone light up. She had turned it to silent; she glanced at the caller ID and wasn't shocked to see DAMON in blinking lights. She let the phone go to voice mail but groaned when she saw she had sixteen missed calls from the same person. Caroline got of her car exhausted; she had just dropped off her friends and was in need of a good sleep. She walked to her door and wanted to flash inside when she saw him standing at her door. She didn't acknowledged him maybe he would leave but he had his familiar pissed off expression on and she knew she was in for it. "Do you have any idea how close I was to knock on your ex-boyfriend door and rip his throat out?" Damon yelled at her. He moved his body between her and her front door, leaving no possible way to weave into her house.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes "Damon I told I was out with friends, why did you worry" she looked at him with a pleading look to leave her alone. But he was too furious to accept it, "You said before nightfall, do you know how many things could have happened Blondie" he spat furiously at her and looked at her as if she was an idiot. Now she was getting pissed off. "Nothing happened, I had fun with my friends, and my high school friends like we are meant to. I had a perfect night away from all this supernatural mess, I was just a teenage girl having fun and I don't regret it" She huffed in annoyance, and tried to peel him from her door but he would budge. "Ahhh why do you care?" she asked not knowing the response she would get. "Don't you get it Barbie if you hadn't met me that night and poured out all the alcohol out and helped me heal than I would self-destructive and for eternity pining over Elena but you helped me." Damon shook his head and looked at the ground. He usually was so confident but Caroline had the tendency to break it down and make him feel vulnerable.

He looked at her under his lashes, she looked shocked but wasn't angry or freaked out instead she looked at him with empathy. He had started to feel for this Blondie, but he had only started to realise to know how much. He straightened up again releasing his hold of her front door "I owe you." He spoke in a whisper; Caroline hadn't noticed how close he was until his hot breathe brushed her lips. She had this funny feeling of earning, she had grown to like Damon, he wasn't so rude and cocky but she liked this side of him. She didn't seem capable of looking at away from his dark brown eyes that were intensely looking at her. "You don't owe me anything." She whispered back. They stayed as they were for a few moment, she wasn't capable of moving, his stare kept her in place and he wasn't able to move either, but he was afraid that what he wanted to do next would push Caroline away, she was his closest friend since everyone left and he couldn't lose that but if she was to become something more than he wouldn't be able to live without her as his best friend but maybe a girlfriend. Damon was in awe of his new thoughts and what seemed like ages of waiting he leaned in and in one swift move, like a puzzle fitting finally his lips locked with hers.

Caroline leaned into his body, she was shocked at his movements but she found that she wasn't complaining but instead this was what she was earning for, this was what she wanted. Klaus and Tyler or Elena wasn't on her mind now, instead all she could think about was Damon's soft lips, his hard sculptured body that her body was pressed against and his soft black hair that her hands were lost in. Damon couldn't detach his lips and he was full of this ecstasy, the fact that he likes this more than he should and the second fact that she was responding to his kisses with more. All he could think about was her small pink soft lips, her golden locks that one hand gripped and her smooth hard waist that his hand pressed against his body. She pressed him against the door and he let go of her waist to skilfully unlock and open the door still whilst kissing her. She smiled into the kisses as she closed the door behind her. She dropped her keys and her bag. She finally with all her strength detached herself from him, she laughed internally at his disappointed face. She took off her cropped blazer that she had worn. She looked back at him, and she shivered under his glare. He didn't look at her lustfully, he did stare at her heated but he looked at like he was for the first time, taking in all of her.

She shivered knowing that this wasn't a onetime thing for both of them, this had a future they had a future, or at least she hoped. Impatient he flashed to her and kissed her again but softer than before if that was possible. He took in every taste of her lips as she did the same. She smiled against his lips and they flashed up to her room. She pushed him on her bed and he smiled at her actions, She flashed to him, his hands easily found her waist , her shirt moved up and his hands felt cold on her smooth white skin. She leaned into him harder, trying to mend their bodies if it was possible. Both hands cupped his faced as she kissed him harder. She had a new found appreciated for his perfect cheekbones and jawline. He flashed her over so he was top. He raised himself up so they only connection they had was they lips. His hands were holding him up beside her head and she let her hands wander his body, she could feel the hard muscle underneath his shirt, her hands were only a fabric away from his hard muscular stomach.

He wanted to take her then but he couldn't. He wouldn't allow himself; although he wanted it he wanted a relationship more. He had used Caroline once before and he would never again. He didn't know if she wanted it but it wouldn't stop him, he would chase her like the boys before him had, he would chase her and give her his attention alone. He didn't just want her, he knew deep down that he needed Caroline. He needed someone to light up his dead life, he needed a challenge and no one could argue she wasn't a challenge. He didn't know if this meant a relationship, it was too soon but he wanted to preserve this relationship. He wouldn't ruin it with a one night stand; know he would show her how romantic he could be.

* * *

**Okay so I've already written the next two chapters, so after the editing process and final changes they will be published.**

**Thanks y'all for being patient. So Damon and Caroline finally together, how great. Or are they? Duh Duh DUUUHHHH. **

**Caroline will have a lot of interaction with Klaus, Tyler and another character (not Stephan) but yeah this is the start of a bumpy relationship.**

**Until next time, see you all. xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Only way to get him back

**So I know how I'm ending it. So I'm actually really excited to get this finished. Thank you to all the new followers and the comments. To all those who had recently started reading this story: Welcome to the family ****and to all the people who have read it from the start: I LOVE YOU.**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not and sadly will never own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

She woke up to be blinded with the sun coming in through her window. She squinted her eyes and turned around to protect herself from the blinding light. But she turned into someone. She opened her eyes in a panic to see Damon smirking at her. The light rays weren't affecting him at all he was just staring at her. "Hey Care" he spoke softly. He had just called her Care, she liked it. She smiled at him. She was about to say something when she heard the doorbell. "Ugh I better get that" she stretched her arms and was about to get up, "no you don't. They will get the message and leave. They've been ringing it for the last ten minutes" he whispered in her hair as he pulled her closer. "Last ten minutes! Now I definitely have to get it." She flashed to the front door and looked down at herself. She was still wearing the clothes from last night. She opened the door to find Elena. She immediately wanted to close it. "Elena is everything okay?" She narrowed the door so Elena couldn't see past her.

"Yeah everything is okay I just brought back your phone. You left it at my house" Elena pulled out Caroline's phone and handed it to her. Caroline sighed , she hadn't even known she was missing it. "You came around to give me this?" Caroline could tell Elena had something on her mind. "Actually I wanted to apologise." Caroline was about to object but Elena rushed out her words. "I know we made up last night, but I wanted to let you know that you can come to me about anything, even Damon. I know your just friends but that could change and he's hurting." Caroline was slightly annoyed "Yeah because you hurt him" she spat out.

She knew Elena meant well but Elena is the reason why Damon is hurt. Elena looked down to the ground. She closed her eyes but spoke softly "I know and I hate myself for it Caroline. I love him, I really do" Caroline instantly felt bad for everything, Elena continued. "And I know you're going to get annoyed but I'm here to warn you Care. I don't know how you so quickly tamed Damon, he isn't going crazy and killing everyone, maybe that is what you do to him,' Caroline smiled at the words 'but he's up to something Care. He has manipulated people before, you should know this better than any of us, I just want you to make sure his intentions are pure before you head into a relationship with him." Elena looked at her friend cautiously. She Caroline could get touchy about some things.

Caroline avoided her friend's stare. She let Elena's words sink through. But Damon had changed; for one thing he hadn't slept with her. In fact he did the opposite he tucked her in and slept above the covers next to her. He wasn't using her, but still even Caroline couldn't ignore Damon's past. So Caroline did what she knew would get Elena off her back. She laughed, "Elena thank you. I mean it, it's touching that you want me to be safe and protect my feelings but Damon is Damon. He is just a friend; I will always see him as the guy who flaunted over you. You don't need to worry." Caroline put on her fake smile and swallowed her words. Elena wasn't convinced but if Caroline said so she had to trust her best friend. "Alright care. I guess I'll see you later." Elena walked back to her car.

* * *

Caroline closed her door and closed her eyes. Why had she just lied to her best friend? It would have been easier if she told Elena that she might like Damon. She heard him come down the stairs. "Just friends aye" he spoke indifferent but she knew Damon would be hurt. "Damon I'm sorry…" but he cut her off. "Why be sorry Blondie? I'm just the guy who FLAUNTED over Elena to you right. The sad case that she kept tagging along with her. I get it's fine." He was picking up his jacket; Caroline shook her head "it's too soon for her Damon. I mean what would people think if a few days after you broke off from Elena and now your dating me?" she tried to stop him from opening the front door. "Dating? What made you think I would date you. You aren't no Elena, barbie. You kept my warm bed, distracted me. That's what you intended to do, isn't it?" He stepped closer to her, but this wasn't like last night he stepped towards her dangerously. "And what would people think? They would think that you're a rebound that fell for my charms once again. And they wouldn't be wrong." He opened the doorknob from behind her. He saw all the emotions flash through her face. The hurt, the sadness and yet he still saw empathy. He heard her conversation with Elena if that was what she thought of him, then he wasn't going to tag along for her to feel the same way. He opened the door and walked past Caroline. She didn't attempt to stop him. He had unlocked all her deepest insecurities with what he just said. She knew that this was his fighting mechanism, pretending he didn't care but Caroline didn't need this again she didn't need another idiot that she had to fix.

"Great I didn't know Damon was here. We need to talk Caroline" Damon and Caroline both snapped their heads to the intruder on her front porch. It was Cameron. "What do you want Cameron?" Damon narrowed his eyes at him. He took an instinctive step in front of Caroline. Blocking her from Cameron. The movement didn't go unnoticed by both of them. Cameron raised his eyebrows. "Why don't you move on fast?" He smirked at Damon. "But you're just a witness Damon. I'm here to talk to Caroline." Caroline pushed Damon to the side and away from Cameron. Damon glanced at her and could see Caroline had her game face on. "What do you want?" She spoke harshly towards Cameron. Who only in response smirked at her "Well it's been brought to my attention that you're somewhat important to Niklaus. And don't try to deny it, we knew there was only one way Elena could be healed and Niklaus trusted you with his blood." Damon finally figured out Cameron's purpose. He wasn't here to hurt Elena he was here to get Klaus. Any there was only one person who could get Klaus to come back. "I need Klaus here in Mystic Falls. I need him here in 24 hours and I trust you can find a way to get him here." Caroline looked gobsmacked. She hadn't heard from Klaus since he left. She had no means of contacting him. He had only left her a letter and his blood. "You must have your sources wrong, because I haven't talked to Klaus since he left. I have no means of contacting him." Cameron only smirked "well find a way. If you don't then I know the other way to get him back in town." Damon again took a step towards Cameron but stayed in the confinements of Caroline's house. He wasn't invited in so Damon was safe. "And what way is that?" Damon questioned knowing that his plan would involve hurting one of his friends. "Niklaus would come back if he knew his blond treasure was in danger. He would have to come to save her." Both Damon and Caroline widened their eyes. In a blink Cameron was gone.

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD" Caroline was hyperventilating, How the hell was she going to get Klaus back? "Blondie calm down. We will figure this out. Do you know where Klaus is?" Caroline shook her head. "Did he leave any hints where he was going?" Caroline shook her head. "Did he leave anything behind" Caroline knew he had left her his blood and a letter but she had read it millions of times and there were no hints of his whereabouts. "No just his blood." She didn't want anyone to know about the letter. She knew what they would think when they read it. She shook her head and brought her hands up to massage her temples. She was screwed. Damon knew they just fought but her life was in danger and he knew Caroline she was scared. "Okay we have to plan this" he brought his arms around her and held her protectively.

* * *

"So basically we have to find a guy who has been on the run for most of his supernatural life. And how do you suppose we do that brother?" Stephan question Damon. They had all gathered at the boarding house to figure out what they are going to do. "We could always contact Elijah or Rebekah?" Elena suggested. She was sitting closely next to Stephan. "But I'm guessing they wouldn't be too fond of the idea of giving up his whereabouts to the people you tried to have him killed several of times." Damon paced around the room trying to think. "Cameron said 24 hours?" Elena asked again. Caroline was sitting in the chair about to respond when Damon groaned interrupted her. "Yes Elena he said 24 hours, as in a day." Elena looked at Damon quietly "and how do you know this?" she looked between him and Caroline. "I was there" Damon responded indifferently. "I didn't see you on my way out" she looked confused. Caroline knew what was going to happen. "That's because I was already in the house." Damon responded again. He knew Elena's suspicion and he couldn't care less if she knew. "In the early morning? After Caroline woke up?" Elena had figured it out and was staring at Caroline. Stephan stopped this. "I'll try to find Rebekah's number and Elena will call Elijah. Caroline you need to stay inside. Go somewhere that even Tyler's not invited into." "I'm not going to hide out while you try to solve my problem." Caroline stood up trying to think. "Hell you are. Cameron just threatened your life. You're staying out of his reach." Damon spoke. Elena looked between them again. Trying to figure out what had happened between them. "He's not going to hurt me. He's given me 24 hours of harm free life. He wants Klaus back and he knows I'm his best chance of getting him here. I'm leaving, no one follow me I will try to figure this out." She walked out the front door to see Stephan trying to reason with Damon.

Caroline walked around the streets trying to figure out how to get Klaus back. Did she want him back in town? She didn't know, she always thought about him, about them. What would have happened if she did say yes and he took her away? She wouldn't have been hurt by Tyler, but she would never have met Damon. But what does that matter now, she had hurt Damon this morning and yet he was still willing to put himself on the line for Caroline. Her thoughts got interrupted as she saw Daniel jogging around the block in his jogging gear towards her. He smiled and slowed down to talk to her. She backed up. She didn't know if he was with Cameron but she knew he was deceiving her. She wasn't going to let him get close. "Caroline I've been meaning to talk to you. To explain." He moved towards her but she retreated back with every step. He noticed her movements "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your friend, I swear." She straightened herself and took a step towards him. "I don't know what your game is Daniel. But I know you're here for a reason. I don't know why you're being nice to me and I believe when you say you're not going to hurt me, but I'm warning you whatever you're planning, whatever the reason you're here. It's not going to work, my friends and I have faced bigger threats than you. So back off!" She spoke her words confidently and wanted the warning to sink in. But she didn't expect his response. He laughed and shook his head. He looked at her admiringly, "I see why he likes you so much" she was confused but before she could question him, his hands were around her neck and she blacked out.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUUUHHHHH. **

**I'm sure you can all guess who Daniel was referring to. Comment or message me your thoughts and Ill try to answer all of them. Link me any stories you guys are writing or are loving at the moment or if you need anything just comment or message. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will be updating regularly now! (cue YAY) **

**I apologise if my spelling or grammar is off, keep in mind I'm Australian and I probably re read my story like twenty times before I publish it. I hope I hear from you guys :)**


End file.
